


Boba's Grand Sarlacc Adventure

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bondage, Cock and Ball Play, Delayed Orgasm, I don't know what else to call it, I suppose this could be non-con, Other, Throat Fucking, Urethral Play, breath play, tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Boba Fett thought he'd be in for one hell of a death, well, he isn't wrong.





	Boba's Grand Sarlacc Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic - http://deadcatwithaflamethrower.tumblr.com/post/150420706494/poplitealqueen-sarlaacboba-fett-the-realest 
> 
> I mentioned that I was tempted to write it, and then someone basically dared me to do it. So here it is. lol.

 

**_The Sandstorm swept over Tatooine like_ ** a couple of Varactil’s about to mate. Boba had seen that once in his life. It was nature. And then, too are the Sandstorms that cover miles upon miles of sand dunes that’d once been Ocean’s - if the University of Tatooine was to be believed - and the Sarlacc pit is also part of nature. 

 

Boba didn’t know much about the species. Technically not a lot of people did. Most anyone who went in wouldn’t get out again. The legend’s said that it’d digest anyone or thing that fell into it, a thousand years of pain. 

 

Yeah. 

 

Boba thought drearily, that’s exactly how he wanted to go. Well, all things considered - at least he didn’t get his head cut off by a dumb Jedi. 

 

He’d see his Dad soon and give him shade for that mess. Maybe if Dad had stayed alive….maybe. Well. They’d both be down here. Or maybe not. But either way, Boba is certain that if he were able to go back and change time….

 

His clothing is drastically melting off him. The goop is white and warm; it’s not nearly as hot down in the belly of the beast as it is up top. Boba really did hate Tatooine. But he suspected that everyone did. 

 

The tentacles come out from the sides of the belly. He jerks back, goes for his blaster but it’s just a melted piece of junk when he finally gets it up. The powercell is gone entirely. Even his vibro-blade is useless. A tentacle pushes him over in his split second of non-attention and he goes face first into the gunk. 

 

From there on out he’s entirely naked. 

 

And not in pain, but that could come later. He knows this is just the start. He’s going to die down there….

  
  


Boba struggles out of the gunk. It doesn’t hurt his skin. Thank the Galaxies. It smells sweet and tastes like pineapple flavored bacta. He has a sudden suspicion that he knows where bacta comes from now and it’s certainly not a lab. 

 

The tentacles shifted around him. Barely touching him. He can’t see anything else. Not a clue that there were ever any other being behind held besides him. 

 

The floor of the stomach moves and he staggers back. .He catches himself against a wall, he goes to move away from the tentacles - too late - one has grabbed his wrist. Wrenches his arm up in order for another to slither down an arm. It’s warm and slippery and yet he can’t wiggle away. He dangles there for a few seconds as other limbs join the fray. They’re stronger than he, and soon it has him pinioned against the wiggling belly-wall. 

 

His legs are spread and held in a way that his knees are bent; no matter how much he squirms, the tentacles hold true. It’s when he stops that other tendrils come out to play. Boba is breathing hard. His mind is at a loss of how to get out of this one. 

 

Three to four smaller tendril’s slap his belly, pulling back to….not watch….as the organ quivers under the play. The tentacles then start caressing his sides, two - with mouth suckers - latched onto his nipples. They bit down until he grunted, then started sucking for real. The pain hurt, it was a weird sensation. His belly grew warm as it’s slapped again. Then, from his peripheral vision - a larger tentacle moves in. 

 

Boba watches it. He hadn’t realized that his dick is hard. The large tentacle wraps itself around it. The tip teases his ball sack. The spot is ticklish. He hadn’t known that about himself. He can’t help laugh as the tentacle winds itself around his manhood. 

 

He cries out when it squeezes down. Hard. His balls are stretched from his body and his orgasm is held at bay by the strength of that limb. Boba squirms and pulls. There is no place to go. 

 

The smaller tendrils not teasing his sides, or sucking on his nipples make way for his cock. Pre-cum is leaking from it. Boba groans as a tendril curiously dips its head into the piss slit. It stretches it a bit and ever so slowly, carefully even - crawls further into his cock. 

 

Boba groans. Heat overtakes his whole body and he shivers at the same moment. The tentacle wiggles inside his cock and it’s the best feeling he’s ever had. He closes his eyes against the image. He bucks within his bonds. He knows he won’t be released. But his body doesn’t know what to do with half of these sensations. 

 

Something nudges gently at his mouth - when had he gritted his teeth even? - he gasps when a nipple is almost bitten off. His mouth opens in shock, ready to give an angry yelp. Which is smothered by a tentacle pushing its way inside his mouth. 

 

The overwhelming smell of pineapple flavored bacta fills his nose as it does his mouth. And if the pleasure before was overwhelming, once the fluid hits his stomach it’s even better. His whole body relaxes, his mind starts to flutter. 

The tentacle in his mouth starts to fuck him there. Reaches deep into his throat until he can’t breath. Holds itself there for a few seconds longer than necessary before backing out, just to do it all over again. 

 

Then his other entrance is being nudged at. And with a tentacle several inches deep in his throat, he can’t moan as the very same fluid that fills his belly is being pumped into his ass. 

 

It tingles, and he squirms because soon it’s an itch. He can’t reach it and the tentacles hold him still as another breaches him. Slowly at first until the head pops in. It holds still for a few seconds before it started gyrating gently to try and get the muscles to relax. Despite already being boneless. It hurts, but the itching feeling takes over and soon he’s wiggling his ass for relief. 

 

The tentacle pulls out, Boba groans at the feeling of loss, but the Sarlacc doesn’t heed it. Instead, the tentacle is back. Slowly fucking in and out of him. Hitting the prostate every time. 

 

The tendril in his cock starts fucking his cock and he has to cum in that moment. He groans around the tentacle in his mouth and he feels his orgasm pooling, pushing its way closer. But the bond about his balls and cock keep it away. It squeezes down, hard, then lets up. Enough that he thinks he’ll be able to cum. 

 

At the last minute, the tentacle squeezes him. Harshly. 

Boba chokes on the thing in his throat. It settles there and he can’t breath. He wiggles as much as he can. The other two tentacles keep on fucking him. Fast. Then slow. Then fast again. 

 

He feels tears well up. 

 

Then the tentacle slips back and he can breath again. 

 

That’s also when he cums. He explodes everywhere. It seems to go on forever and ever. He didn’t even feel the tentacle pull out of his cock. But it’s waving at him from there. And as soon as his orgasm subsides, it slips right back in. 

 

He’s too sensitive and the tentacles start up again. 

  
But, at the moment there is nothing to do but enjoy the ride. 


End file.
